deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Proto Man
Wario vs Proto Man is a What If? Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs. Mega Man! These two anti-heroic rivals are very similar to the hero himself, but which one is deadlier? Intro (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Wiz: The Rival. An obstacle that constantly gets in the hero's way, and occasionally will help them. Boomstick: And sometimes, they're similar to the hero himself! Wiz: Like Wario, the Scoundrel with a Fart of Gold. Boomstick: And Proto Man, Mega Man's Brother. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Wario (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81kSLpAqVpA ) Wiz: Wario is the obese, greedy, and easily provoked rival of Mario. He is also an infamous treasure hunter and micro game maker when he's not trying to kill Mario. Boomstick: What did Mario ever do to him? I mean, Wario just popped out of nowhere and he hates him! Wiz: There's more than that Boomstick. You see, when Wario and Mario were kids, Mario would pick on him when they were little, always making him play as the Rustler and getting him into trouble. Boomstick: Heh, if this happened today, Mario would've been arrested! Wiz: This mentally scarred Wario for some reason, and he wanted revenge. He tried many attempts to kill Mario, and his brother. And he even found a sidekick in Waluigi, but they always did fail. Boomstick: But despite being a giant fatass, he's gotta a lot of tricks up his sleeve! With his trademark Shoulder Bash, he's strong enough to brick solid steel just by ramming into it! Wiz: Wario also has a variety of power ups, like the Jet Pot, which lets him fly around at supersonic speeds, but only for a short time. Dragon Pot dons Wario a dragon hat and allows him to shoot streams of fire, and the Bull Pot lets him cling to walls and doubles his already immensive strength, which is said to be stronger than Mario's. Boomstick: So Wario does drugs? I mean, he uses Pot to make him stronger... Wiz: Of course not! That's absurd. Boomstick: Wouldn't be surprised. Wiz: Wario's most powerful attack, however, is not from his strength, but from his...butt. Boomstick: So he attacks by pooping? Wiz: No, it's his fart! The Wario Waft is usually Wario's disgusting trump card. Wario can charge his fart inside his belly, and if he charges it long enough, it'll create an large explosion comparable to a nuclear bomb. If he happens to eat any food like Garlic, it will speed up the process. Boomstick: He's the living embodiment of potty humor. Wiz: Surprisingly, Wario also has a superhero ego: Wario Man. When Wario takes a bite out of Nasty Garlic, he'll transform into Wario Man. Wario Man gains the ability to fly, and is completely invincible to attack, but it only lasts a short time. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift the humongous dinosaur Dino Mighty, has taken an explosion that would destroy a moon, was able to outrun a boulder Indiana Jones style, and has a bit of Toon Force on his side as well and is also smart enough to create a teleporter in a few seconds. Wiz: But he's very hot headed, and usually a nitwit. His greed knows no limits, and he'll even betray his allies just for a quick buck. He also is a fat pig and is disgusting. Boomstick: But Wario proves that even farting can be a dangerous weapon. Wario: So admit it..... Don't I look cool in the game screens? Those long, muscular legs on my sturdy toned frame.... I'm the perfect specimen of a man ..... What!?!? You say I look fat and my quadruple chin looks like a waterfall of flab? Shut up! That's just because you have your television set up on widescreen display! Proto Man (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d30OSJkt7Dc) Wiz: Proto Man, or DLN 000, was the first robot ever made by Dr. Light, he was designed to have emotions and feelings. Boomstick: However, due to a programming error, he ran away and joined Wily. What a douche. Wiz: Proto Man's main weapon is something that would make Captain America proud... Boomstick: A goddamn shield! Wiz: He carries his shield on his back, and this can tank hits from Mega Man, who has the power to destroy a planet. Boomstick: And just like his blue brother, he comes with an Arm Cannon, called the Proto Buster. Don't tell me he gets Mega's abilities too... Wiz: He does... Boomstick: NOOO! Wiz: But since Mega Man has SO many weapons, we're going to pick 7 random weapons from over the series. Boomstick: The Fire Storm allows Proto Man to create a fire shield around him, and lets him shoot up to five fireballs. One is up for firing, and four defend him. Wiz: The Hyper Bomb allows Proto Man to throw bombs at his foe. The vicinity of the bombs is vastly large, able to cover up at least 1 foot. Boomstick: The Thunder Beam allows Proto Man to shoot lightning beams that can go in three ways: Forward, Up and Down. Wiz: The Crash Bomber is a direct missile that Proto Man will fire at his foe. If it touches the foe, it will stick on it and explode. But, if the foe touches something else, then the bomb will go off them. Boomstick: The Mirror Buster allows Proto Man to reflect projectiles, and that's it. Wiz: But here's when he gets into the big guns. The Time Stopper freezes time for around 6 seconds. It's like Dio's Time Stop in a lame way. Boomstick: And finally, there's the Black Hole Bomb, which pulls in enemies and instantly kills them, hitting them with the force of a supernova. That's gotta hurt. Wiz: But his most powerful move is the Big Bang Strike. In this move, Proto Man uses ALL of his energy into one big projectile, which was able to destroy King's shield, which Mega Man and Bass couldn't even destroy. Boomstick: He's stronger than his brother Mega Man, as he is able to easily lift Wily's Castle. He also killed Astro Man in one hit, and was able to dodge Cloud Man's lighting, giving him MFTL reactions. Wiz: However, he's got the mindset of a teenage boy, making him not the smartest. He's also very arrogant and does whatever he can to prove he's better than Mega Man. Boomstick: But with such power like that, it's no wonder why he's Mega Man's archrival. Proto Man uses his Big Bang Strike, destroying King's shield. Death Battle On some random island, The treasure hunter Wario was driving his bike looking for loot. He cackled as he drove near a cave, when suddenly, a red beam of light came ahead of him. Wario: What the? Wario quickly swerved a right turn right into a Palm Tree, causing his bike to break. Wario got off and tapped Proto Man on the shoulder..... Proto Man: Huh? And delivered a punch to his face! Proto Man got knocked back into a tree, and got up to see the fat man taunt him. Wario: You made me break my bike, now you're gonna pay! Fight! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2f_bWs5A1s) Wario performs his Shoulder Bash, and attempts to ram into Proto Man. Surprisingly, Proto whipped out his shield and blocked Wario's attack, and shoves Wario back, causing Wario to flail back. Annoyed, Wario rushed up to Proto Man and bit his arm, causing Proto to howl in pain. Proto: Get off of me! Proto Man shoots a projectile from his arm cannon, forcing Wario to let go of his arm. Wario felt a hard missile(which was the Crash Bomber) in his face, sending him spinning back into a tree like a cyclone. Wario got back up and equipped one of his pots, causing a Viking helmet to appear on his head. Wario: Waha! Feel my wrath! Wario bull charges at Proto, ramming into the robot, which sent the two bursting through the wall. The two tumbled into the cavern, and fell into the water. Wario recovered first and ground pounded Proto, knocking the wind out of the robot. Wario lifts up the robot and tosses him into a wall, breaking off some his armor as Wario laughs and revs up another bull charge and releases it, causing him to fly at Proto Man, who activated the Time Stopper, freezing Wario in place. Proto then placed two Hyper Bombs next to Wario, and rushed off just as time came back to normal. Wario didn't feel anything at first, but once time was normal, he was blasted by the bombs, causing him to not only lose his power up but send him flying out the cave and back in the island. Proto was about to fall, when he heard a revving of an engine. It was Wario's Bike! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bBiGEVifcY) The Bike drove at supersonic speeds and rammed right into Proto Man. Proto Man grabbed on to the front and start fighting with Wario while the bike was moving. The bike went out of the cave and started driving across the island as the two drivers rapidly hit each other. Wario nudged Proto back and started punching him wildly, causing more chips to fall off of Proto's body. The two then hear a loud noise and see the bike go up the hill and ram right into a tree, causing the bike to explode. KABOOM! The two were sent flying off the bike and into the ground, where they land in a more grassy area. Proto Man recovers first and chucks Hyper Bombs at Wario, who dodges them and pulls out another Pot. A dragon hat appears on his head. Wario: Time to heat things up robot boy! Wario started shooting fireballs from his head, but Proto easily took them out with Proto Shots. Wario rushed up to Proto Man while still firing projectiles and punched him in the shin, causing Proto to let go of his shield. Wario kicked Proto a few feet back and threw the shield off the area. Wario: Hah, you're defenseless! How are you gonna beat me now? Proto Man: Like this. Proto Man activates the Black Hole Bomb and jumps away for cover. Wario tries to stop him, but the hole was in his way. Suddenly, the hole started pulling Wario towards it. Wario: What the Garlic? Wario took out the Jet Pet and tried to speed the heck out of there. He was doing good until he saw a red flash appear in front of him. Wario was trapped, and he knew there was no way out of this one. The robot, with a quick motion, threw his shield, successfully decapitating Wario. With no more resistance against the hole, Wario's dead body was pulled into the hole, finishing him off for good. Proto: Mission complete. KO! Proto Man steals the treasure and leaves. Waluigi becomes the new CEO of Wario Ware the next day. Results Boomstick: Eesh, that's gotta hurt! Wiz: This was kind of a stomp for Proto Man. Wario is strong, but Proto Man is stronger. Wario is quick, but Proto is faster, and so on and so forth. Boomstick: Yeah, while Wario is able to lift giant dragons, Proto Man is able to lift 400 ton castles with his bare hands and was able to destroy a shield that his brother and Bass couldn't destroy together. Wiz: And in speed, while Wario is fast enough to keep up with Mario and can outrun boulders, Proto Man is actually faster than his FTL brother, and was able to dodge Cloud Man's lightning, giving him MFTL reactions. Boomstick: And while Wario survived an explosion strong enough to destroy the moon, Proto Man has survived attacks that would destroy planets with no injuries! Wiz: And while Wario did have the bigger arsenal, Proto's was MUCH more powerful. Boomstick: Looks like Wario wasn't Proto Man enough to win this. Wiz: The winner is Proto Man Advantages and Disadvantages Proto Man - WINNER *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+More power ups *= In Intelligence *-Less power ups Wario - LOSER *+Bigger arsenal *= In Intelligence *-Everything else Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music